Los Simpson y la WWE
by Junior VB
Summary: En esta historia Homero y su familia conoceran a algunas de las más respetadas figuras de la WWE World Wrestling Entertainment . ¿Que acontecimientos les esperan? Descubranlo ustedes.
1. Capitulo 1: El Pleito

_Bueno, espero que estén bien. Soy Junior, hace bastante que no publico un nuevo fanfic. Esta vez opte por escribir acerca de "Los Simpson", la famosa familia que este año (2009) cumple 20 años de estar llevando su buen humor al mundo._

_Como en la serie se acostumbra presentar personalidades reales, no parodias de ellas, para adaptarse a la época pienso que es bastante razonable que aparezcan las súper estrellas de la WWE en esta historia. Yo creo que es una muy buena idea, muchas personas se identifican con la WWE, yo creo que si en un futuro apareciera algún luchador de esta empresa seria una muy buena propaganda para la serie y para la WWE, como soy fan de ambos estoy encantado con la idea. Quise hacer una buena historia, a mi me gusta y si pudiera la propondría a Matt Groening (Creador de "The Simpson", el lo personal creo que las personas con talento sobran y que es muy soberbio de los grandes productores no estar en contacto con el publico joven al que quieren acceder._

_Empieza la historia, Bart y otros niños de la escuela han conformado un equipo de fútbol soccer. La meta es que se conviertan en el mejor equipo del estado (Lo cual es curioso por que no sabemos en que parte de USA están ellos, en realidad no existe ningún lugar con las características de Springfield). La ciudad tiene problemas con brindar un ambiente recreativo a lo niños, un poco antes de que inicie la acción vemos al alcalde luchar con una turba de manifestantes (Eso no es una novedad)._

Alcalde- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? La cancha de fútbol aun no esta lista.

Marge- Nosotros pedimos la cancha hace ocho meses. Ya es hora de que este abierta para los niños.

"Si"

"Exacto"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué aun no esta listo el lugar?"

Alcalde- Les juro que no es mi culpa, yo aprobé la petición y estoy tan enojado como ustedes.

El cantinero Moe- Claro, no se por que creo que parte de los fondos se fueron a sus bolsillos.

Alcalde-¡No! ¿Creen que yo les robaría a los niños?

Carl- Por supuesto.

Lenny- Usted no es un ejemplo de honestidad, Diamante.

Alcalde- Tal vez no, pero si me permiten explicar…

Bart- Yo no le creo nada, atrapen al alcalde.

Homero- Estoy de acuerdo con el niño, atrapen al alcalde Diamante.

Alcalde- Por favor, por favor, no se exalten. Yo les prometo que su estadio estará listo en 3 meses.

Director Skinner- ¿Por qué no ahora?

"Si"

"Si"

"No tenemos por que soportar esta ineptitud"

"¿Dónde jugaran los niños?"

Alcalde- Los niños pueden jugar en el parque del lado este.

Reverendo Alegría- No tenemos por que llevar a nuestros hijos a ese barrió marginado cuando pagamos por tener una plaza aquí.

Homero Simpson- Si, es una pena que nadie trajera fruta para arrojársela al gordo.

Bart- Yo si traje.

-Bart arroja una naranja y pronto docenas se les unen-

Lisa- Yo no apoyo las revueltas, pero el alcalde apesta.

-Diciendo eso Lisa le arroja una manzana-

Alcalde- Malagradecidos, no es mi culpa. Los obreros son unos inútiles y yo tengo asuntos más importantes que estar supervisando la construcción. Además tuvimos que gastar fondos en hacer esa maldita guardería para los hijos de las madres adolescentes. Si sus hijas no se quitaran las faldas tan fácilmente talvez hubiéramos terminado la construcción a tiempo.

Homero- Ahora se atreve a decirnos la verdad en la cara.

"Buuuuuu"

"Lárguese"

"Buuuuuu"

"El alcalde es un inútil"

_El alcalde se fue y se disipo la gente. Ahora vayamos a observar una cena entre los integrantes de la familia Simpson esa noche. _

Homero- No te preocupes Bart, siempre hay otras actividades deportivas que puedes realizar mientras preparan el estadio.

Bart- ¿Cómo cuales?

Homero- Usa tu patineta.

Bart- Uso la patineta todo el tiempo, no es un reto.

Homero- Veamos… puedes practicar patinaje sobre hielo.

Bart- No.

Homero- Tu y tus amigos pueden jugar baloncesto.

Bart- Aburrido.

Homero- Juega baseball, a ti te gustaba el baseball.

Lisa- El es pésimo.

Bart- Cierra la boca, tu no batearías una bola lanzada por el abuelo.

Lisa- Tú no harías un Homerun aunque el diámetro del estadio fuera de 10m.

Marge- Ya paren los dos, no discutan en la mesa.

Homero- ¡Lo tengo! Ciclismo.

Bart- Mi bicicleta esta descompuesta.

Homero- Es cierto, entonces jueguen en la calle.

Marge- ¡Por supuesto que no! Los niños de Springfield tienen derecho a un lugar para practicar deportes, un equipo de soccer seria bueno para ellos.

Lisa- El equipo de Bart debe entrenar, dentro de dos semanas tendrán un encuentro contra Shelbyville.

Homero- Puede renunciar, yo vi el equipo de perdedores que lo acompañan.

Marge-Homero, por favor.

Homero- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Milhouse es un pésimo guardameta. El trabajo de aguador es demasiado para el. No te ofendes Milhouse, todavía recuerdo que tus estas aquí.

Milhouse- Esta bien, señor Simpson.

Bart- No vamos a renunciar, no es importante, tampoco me gusta mucho, pero no podemos perder ante Shelbyville.

Homero- Ese es el espíritu de lucha.

Lisa- Pero Apu es el entrenador del equipo y el esta enfermo.

Milhouse- Tiene laringitis.

Marge- ¿Entonces quien se encargara del equipo?

Homero- Yo.

Bart- ¿Tu?

Homero- Si, yo también gusto del soccer, muchacho. Iré a hablar mañana con tu director.

Bart- Genial.

- Bart dice esto un poco desanimado-

Homero- Quizás no te parezca un gran entrenador, pero yo pondré en forma a tu equipo de haraganes.

_Después de hablar con el Director Skinner Homero consiguió el puesto temporal como entrenador del equipo de fútbol escolar. El sábado llevo a Bart y algunos de sus compañeros al lado este de Springfield._

Homero- Descuida Flander, yo pondré a trabajar a estos muchachos.

Ned- Okay, Homero. Recuerda que antes de jugar deben hacer calentamiento.

Homero- Por supuesto.

Ned- Ahora, recuerden niños que el secreto de un equipo ganador es el trabajo en equipo.

Top- Si, papa.

Bart- Si, señor Flander.

Homero- Si, claro. Vamos al auto.

-Homero sube al auto con Top, Bart, Lisa y Milhouse-

Homero- "El secreto es el trabajo en equipo", baboso.

Lisa- Debemos recoger a Rafa, a Martín y a Nelson.

Bart- ¿Tu a que vienes?

Lisa- Soy parte del equipo de animadoras.

Bart- No te creo.

Lisa- Así es, aunque preferiría estar en el campo de juego y enseñarte como practica el soccer.

Bart- Que miedo, una niña jugando al soccer.

- _El recorrido en auto continúa sin contratiempos. Algunos minutos después Homero y los niños llegan al parque de juego. Ya ahí están varios niños de la escuela-_

Homero- Bien empecemos a calentar. Vayan al suelo y hagan 20 "lagartijas".

_Los niños realizan las 20 lagartijas, luego Homero les pide que hagan 50 abdominales. Posteriormente Homero los pone a trotar 15 minutos. _

_Homero esta observando los niños, pero le llama la atención una heladeria al otro lado de la calle_

Homero- Bart, practiquen pases. Voy a ir un momento a… a… por allí.

_-Homero se va y Bart va por el balón. Pero alguien lo interrumpe. Es un muchacho rubio acompañado por su pandilla- _

_S_lash- ¡Hola! ¿que creen que hacen?

Bart- ¿Eh? Pues, practicamos soccer.

Slash- Esta es nuestra cancha, pequeño.

_-Slash es un joven de 13 años. Muy problemático, tanto como Jimbo, Kearney y Dolph- _

Milhouse- ¿Y quien eres tu?

Slash- Soy el gran Slash, niñitos. Sera mejor que se vayan porque no nos gustan los invasores.

Nelson- Oye, nadie aquí vino a buscar problemas. Pero si quieres ponerte rudo con gusto te golpeo.

Bart- Si, este es un lugar publico. ¿Que te pasa?

_- Mientras esto pasa, Homero va a el baño de la heladería-_

Earl- Este es nuestro barrio y nuestro parque. La cancha es nuestra y no compartimos.

_-Earl es uno de los seguidores de Slash. No es intimidador, vive bajo la sombra de Slash- _

Lisa- Váyanse, nosotros llegamos primero. Mi papa llegara en un momento y los pondrá en su sitio.

Slash- ¡Uy! ¡Que miedo!

Earl- Si, estamos temblando.

Milhouse- Solo vinimos para entrenar, no encontramos otro sitio.

Slash- Lo siento, la vida no es justa.

Bart- No entiendo cual es tu problema, mejor cambia esa aptitud. Tenemos derecho a estar aquí.

Slash- Yo tengo derecho a oponerme, simplemente yo hago lo que quiera.

Lisa- No puedes prohibirnos estar aquí porque no te agrademos. No estamos en la época de las cavernas y no venimos aquí para ser víctimas de tu barbarie.

Slash- Nadie pidió tu opinión, sabelotodo.

Bart- ¿Te esfumas o que?

Slash- ¿Quien va a obligarme? Tu no y menos la pequeña mujerzuela.

_Al oír esto sobra decir que la ira de Bart estallo. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tratar a su hermana tan despreciativamente. De inmediato Bart le conecto el golpe más fuerte que pudo en la cara de Slash. _

_De inmediato más niños se unieron a la pela. Era la pandilla de Slash contra el equipo de Bart. Milhouse, Nelson, Jimbo, Marti y hasta Rafa Gorgory estaban el aquel pleito. Homero salio tranquilo del baño y casi le da un infarto cuando vio la revuelta que sucedia en el parque._

_Homero-_¡Anda la osa! ¿Que rayos esta pasando aqui?

_-Homero corre, cruza a la calle y llega al parque- _

Lisa- ¡Papá!

Homero- ¡Vasta! Les digo que se detengan. _(Dice Homero mientras intenta separar a Bart y y a Slash)_

_- De repente la contienda se para. Los muchachos quedan asombrados y fijan su mira a una persona detras de Homero. El señor Simpson no se percata de lo que pasa- _

Homero_- ¿_Quieren decirme que demonios pasa aqui? Deberían_ avergonzarse, _¡Dios mio!... ¿Que? ¿Que miran?

_Homero se da voltea y ve a un hombre moreno, muy fornido frente a el. Pero hay algo conocido en este hombre, al mirar un tatuaje en su brazo Homero descubre quien es el._

Homero- ¿Tu... quien eres?

Bart- ¡Santa macarena! ¿Usted es...?

Batista- Mi nombre es Batista. Escuche un alboroto y quise ver que todo estuviera bien, les presento a mis amigos: Rey misterio, Jeff Hardy y The Undertaker.

Bart- ¡Esto no puede ser! Tranquilo Bart, no grites como niña!

Milhouse- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _(Milhouse no pudo contener la emoción y dio un grito, por cierto algo afeminado)_

Homero- Espera... ¿Ustedes son luchadores de la WW..? ¿Como es?

Lisa- WWE, WWE.

Bart- ¡Ay caramba! Esto es increíble, que hacen ustedes aquí.

Rey misterio- Nosotros vinimos a dar un espectáculo en la ciudad, la semana que viene.

Batista- Nos preguntábamos si todo aquí esta bien.

Slash- Si, todo esta bien. Yo y los muchachos ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad?

"Si"

"Ya nos íbamos" Responden los compañeros de Slash.

Lisa- Pues vayanse.

Slash- Nos veremos luego, niño. _(Le dice Slash a Bart)_

Nelson- Señor Batista, "el animal", ¿me regala su autógrafo?

Batista- claro.

Bart- ¿Por que no vienen a nuestra casa? Nos encantaría tenerlos en casa, si no están muy ocupados.

Rey misterio- Pues tenemos algo de tiempo.

Batista- No se que piensen tus padre.

Lisa- Estarán encantados, ¿Verdad papá? Di que si.

Homero- Seguro, la gente famosa siempre es bienvenida en mi casa.

Batista- Pues no veo porque no.

Homero- Pero no están dopados con esteroides, ¿verdad?

Batista- ¿Que?

Homero- Es broma, es broma.

_Así concluye el primer capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios, espero les guste la historia. _


	2. La cena

Los Simpson y la WWE

_Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia sobre los Simpson: "Los Simpson y la WWE", mi primer fanfic acerca de esta conocida familia que cumplió 20 años al aire en el 2009. En esta historia veremos como a Springfield llegan unos famosos personajes, son luchadores de la empresa de entretenimiento WWE._

_Como muchos saben la serie animada "The Simpson" fue creada por Matt Groening y es propiedad de la cadena Fox. La empresa WWE es una empresa de entretenimiento real al igual que los luchadores aquí mencionados. _

_En el primer capitulo vimos que Homero pensó que podría hacerse cargo de el equipo de fútbol soccer de la primaria Springfield, pero un descuido suyo permitió que iniciara una pelea entre Bart y sus compañeros contra los chicos de el lado este de la ciudad. Por suerte para el unas personas muy conocidas llegaron al lugar y lograron calmar a los muchachos, eran los peleadores de la mundialmente conocida empresa de lucha libre, la WWE._

_Homero decidió agradecer a los luchadores invitándolos a cenar en casa, Rey Misterio y Batista han aceptado la invitación, en este capitulo veremos que ocurre durante esta cena. _

_La cena es dos días después de el incidente en el parque, Homero decidió no contarle a Marge lo sucedido ese día. _

_Ahora la familia Simpson esta en la cocina. _

Homero- Marge, ¿ya esta lista la cena?

Marge- No falta mucho. Además no veo porque esto es tan importante, ellos no me parecen la gran cosa.

Homero- Marge, son deportistas millonarios. Tienen millones de fanáticos, hay camisetas con sus fotos, tienen videojuegos y hacen películas.

Marge- La lucha libre es un deporte para bárbaros, la gente debería poner su atención en cosas realmente importantes.

Homero- La televisión fue creada para no tener que pensar en cosas importantes. Tú miras programas de cocina y telenovelas.

Marge- No veo todas las telenovelas, solo algunas porque tienen buenas tramas. Además, yo merezco relajarme por todo el trabajo que hago aquí.

Con respecto a la cocina es un trabajo fino, deberían agradecerme por esforzarme en cultivar mi arte culinaria.

Homero- Pues deberías aprender a preparar bien los wafles.

Marge- Ese no es el punto. Solamente digo que esos sujetos son artistas sobrevalorados, esa empresa ha perdido popularidad durante la ultima década e intenta cubrir una serie de escándalos horribles.

Lo más triste es ver como los niños con mentes débiles intenta copiar la violencia vista por televisión.

Lisa- Pues tienes razón, mamá. Pero la WWE tiene llamativos personajes y ellos saben como agregar trama a los eventos.

Además Rey Misterio es divino, sus acrobacias son espectaculares. El ha sido campeón mundial pesado sin importar su tamaño.

Bart- La WWE tiene los mejores espectáculos, ellos se rompen sillas en las cabezas y se atacan con escaleras y tablas. También los locutores ponen sabor a el asunto.

Marge- Pues yo no veo nada genial a romperle una silla en la cabeza a alguien.

Homero- ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso nunca lo has hecho?

Lisa- Mamá, las luchas son pura coreografía.

Bart- Es cierto, casi nunca salen lastimados de verdad.

Marge- Pues no considero un trabajo golpear a otras personas, es primitivo. Yo siempre he evitado la violencia.

Lisa- ¿Tu nunca has luchado contra alguien?

Bart- Sí, mama. ¿Alguna vez intercambiaste golpes?

Marge- No, ahora vayan a la sala. Estoy muy ocupada.

_-Bart y Lisa salen de ella cocina-_

Bart- Esperar es aburrido, veamos televisión.

Lisa- Oye, Bart. Quería agradecerte por defenderme en el parque, fuiste muy valiente.

Bart- Olvida eso, eres mi hermana. Ese es mi trabajo.

Lisa- Supongo.

_- Lisa esta feliz, Bart ha sido malo en ocasiones pero es bueno saber que ella puede contar con el -_

Bart- Mira, están transmitiendo "Itchy and Scratchy".

_Bart y lisa observan la televisión por una hora, mientras Marge termina de preparar la cena. Algunos minutos antes de las 5:30PM ellos salen a el patio trasero y esperan la llegada de sus ídolos._

_Homero va al sótano y busca una distracción, el encuentra un modelo de un avión y decide armarlo, pero es demasiado complicado para el. Termina destruyendo el juguete y quemándolo en la caldera. _

_El abuelo Simpson llega a las 5:00PM, el se sienta en el sofá y permanece en silencio hasta la cena. Acerca de Magie, ella duerme hasta las 5:10PM en su cuarto, cuando despierta baja las escaleras y decide ponerles sombrero al perro y a el gato. _

_Cuando el reloj marca 6:00PM alguien toca el timbre de la puerta._

Bart- Yo voy.

_-Bart abre la puerta, era Milkhouse quien tocaba-_

Milhouse -¡Hola!

Bart-¿Que haces aquí?

Milhouse- Yo quería saber si el señor batista vendrá hoy. Quiero pedirle que firme mi camiseta.

_-Milhouse tiene una camisa negra con la imagen de Batista y el emblema: WWE-_

Bart- El dijo que vendría, entra.

Milhouse-Gracias, ¡Hola, Lisa!

Lisa- Buenas tardes, Milhouse.

Milhouse- Magie, ¿como estas?

_Magie saluda a Milhouse con la mano, luego ella moja al gato con una pistola de agua y sigue a el animal hasta la cocina. Mientras tanto, el perro intenta quitarse un vestido que Magie le coloco._

_Homero entra a la sala de la casa comiendo unas galletas. _

Homero- Espero que esos luchadores no tarden demasiado, tengo mucha hambre.

Abuelo- Luchadores profesionales, ¿que saben esos farsantes acerca de luchar?

Bart- ¿Que sabes tu?

Abuelo- Yo se como defenderme, estudie artes marciales cuando era joven. Era el más rudo de el ejercito, conozco la disciplina.

Homero- Papá, la mejor forma de aprender a pelear es luchando. Solo sabes que es pelear cuando estas en una situación critica, cuando sientes que la sangre hierve. La teoría no sirve si tienes miedo.

Lisa- Nadie puede decir que mi papá es fácil de intimidar, el resultado de las luchas es otro asunto.

Bart- ¿Por que no llegan?, prometieron que vendrían.

Lisa- Seguramente ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer, tal vez ellos no vengan y sus secretarias llamaran para ofrecer disculpas.

Homero- Pues si no vienen yo estaré muy decepcionado. Todos debemos cumplir con los compromisos, por esa razón la gente odia a los famosos.

Bart- Ellos parecían muy educados, no creo que ellos se burlaran de nosotros.

_Un automóvil negro estaciona frente a la casa Simpson, dos figuras bajan de el vehículo. Uno es un hombre grande con lentes oscuros, el otro es un sujeto pequeño con una mascara. _

_Batista y Rey Misterio han llegado, Batista golpea la puerta para llamar a los residentes. _

"No golpees la puerta, hay un timbre"- _D_ice el luchador enmascarado sin notar que hablo en español.

Batista le respond en español-"No había visto el aparato y habla en ingles".

Bart- ¿Son ellos?

Lisa- Ve y abre la puerta para saber.

_-Bart abre la puerta-_

Bart- ¡Hola!

Batista- ¡Hola!¿Como estas muchacho?

Bart- Estoy contento porque llegaron.

Rey Misterio- Buenas noches, teníamos una invitación para cenar con ustedes hoy, ojalá no seamos un inconveniente.

Homero- ¿Bromeas? Entren, por favor.

Rey Misterio- ¡Hola! Tu eres... la pequeña Lisa.

Lisa-Sí, sabe mi nombre.

Milhouse- ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo soy Milhouse.

Batista- Eres uno de los pequeños que estaban en el parque.

Milhouse- Así es, pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarlos.

_- La pequeña Magie va a ver que esta ocurriendo en la sala -_

Rey Misterio- ¡Hey! ¿Quien es la bebe?

Lisa- Es mi hermana, Magie.

_- El enmascarado carga a Magie, la pequeña nota los colores de la mascara e intenta tomar el antifaz de el luchador -_

Rey Misterio- Es una niña muy simpática.

Batista- Tiene una linda casa, señor Simpson.

Homero- Gracias, pero llámame Homero.

"Grrr..."- Suena el gruñido de un perro.

Bart- Ayudante de Santa, deja de molestar a los señores.

Batista- ¿Ayudante de Santa?

Homero- Ese es el nombre del perro, lo adoptamos en la navidad... no recuerdo donde.

Lisa- Era un perro de carreras, ¿Como es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Homero- Es verdad, mugroso perro, perdí mucho dinero esa noche.

Bart- Me llevare a el perro y lo amarrare en el patio. Sigueme, Huesos.

_-Bart lleva a el perro a el patio trasero, generalmente el perro es indiferente a las visitas pero desconfía de Rey Misterio por la mascara-_

Marge- Ya pueden pasar a cenar.

Homero- Perfecto, la cena esta preparada.

Vamos, Magie. No molestes a el señor Misterio.

_- Homero intenta sujetar a Magie, pero ella se aferra a la cara de el luchador mejicano- _

Rey Misterio- Ella no me molesta.

Homero- Ven con tu papá.

_- Homero sujeta a Magie y todos van a la cocina. Marge ha preparado langosta, ensalada y puré de papa- _

Rey Misterio- Todo parece delicioso, señora Simpson.

Marge- Gracias, hago lo que puedo.

Homero- Quiero probar esa langosta, esta bien dorada.

Rey Misterio- Me quitare la mascara.

Batista- No se porque no te quitaste eso cuando entramos.

Rey Misterio- Estoy muy acostumbrado a mi antifaz.

_-Rey Misterio se quita la mascara y coloca la prenda en su regazo-_

"Es lindo, el otro es muy grande y fuerte pero este no esta mal"- Medita Marge cuando ve el rostro de Rey Misterio.

Batista- Probare primero la ensalada.

Homero- Apuesto que ustedes siguen un plan alimenticio para estar en buena forma.

Batista- Bueno, consumimos muchas frutas y verduras. Debemos beber mucho liquido y consumir suficiente grasa.

Bart- ¿Por que consumir grasa?

Batista- No sin moderación, pero nosotros podemos perder hasta 2 libras en una noche. Es necesario que nuestros cuerpos estén bien nutridos.

Homero- Deben pasar mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

_- Homero habla mientras come langosta, esto molesta a Marge -_

Marge- Homero, no hables con la boca llena.

Rey Misterio- Nosotros entrenamos diariamente para estar en óptimas condiciones. Dedico 4 horas diariamente a ejercitarme.

Lisa- Es un trabajo agotador.

Rey Misterio- Sin duda, pero el espectáculo vale la pena.

Milhouse- Señor Misterio, usted es el mejor luchador aéreo. Tiene una gran velocidad, la técnica mejicana de lucha que usted aporta es fantástica.

Rey Misterio- Gracias, niño. Mi motivación es inspirar a los jóvenes a perseguir sus sueños.

Homero- Oye, aun no se su verdadero nombre, señor Misterio.

Lisa- Yo se, yo se. Su nombre es Oscar Gutierres.

Rey Misterio- Exactamente.

Marge- Entonces, usted se apellida Gutierres.

Rey Misterio- Usted puede llamarme Oscar, señora Simpson.

Marge- Gracias, prefiero decirte "Rey". Já!

_Por primera vez Homero empieza a sentir celos. Si piensas bien, un hombre común como él es aburrido en comparación a estos sujetos._

Bart- Rey Misterio, ¿Quien es mejor luchador entre usted y Jeff Hardy?

Rey Misterio- Bien, Jeff es un gran luchador. No me atrevo a compararme con él, mucha gente ama su estilo.

Batista- Tonterías, Rey es mejor que el cabello multicolor. Nosotros podríamos hacer pedazos a los hermanos Hardy.

Abuelo- Supongo que han aprendido algo sobre lucha ademas de esos juegos en el cuadrilatero.

Bart- No molestes a las visitas, abuelo.

Batista- Yo he practicado boxeo.

Rey Misterio- Yo practico yoga.

Lisa- Adoro el yoga, es un buen ejercicio.

Bart- Aburrido, ¿saben que es genial? El skateboarding, soy muy bueno en ese deporte.

Batista- Me encantaria ver eso.

Lisa- Yo se tocar musica, soy muy buena con el saxofon. Tocare en el recital escolar en dos dias.

Rey Misterio- Seria bueno ir.

Lisa- ¿En serio?

Rey Misterio- Por supuesto, intentare no faltar.

Marge- Es usted demasiado generoso, señor Misterio.

Rey Misterio- Yo....

"Tin Tin"- Interrumpe un sonido, es el timbre de la puerta.

Homero- Yo abro.

_- Homero sale de la cocina, unos segundos despues llega Moe a la mesa, Homero entra detras de él -_

Moe- Hola, ¿Como estan todos?

Marge- Moe, ¿que haces aquí?

Moe- Nada, pasaba cerca de aquí y pense en saludar. ¡Miren eso! Un par de super estrellas de la lucha libre.

Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Moe, el cantinero.

Rey y Batista- Hola, Moe.

Moe- No sabia que Homero tenia tan fascinantes amistades. ¿Podrian darme un autografo?

Rey Misterio- Claro, ¿por que no?

_- Moe saca una libreta de su bolsillo, Rey Misterio y Batista escriben un autografo- _

Moe- Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, ¿creen que puedan conseguirme un autografo de el resto de sus compañeros?

Batista- Ahhh... ¿todos ellos?

Moe- Tal vez no todos ellos, pero agradecere cualquier cosa de ustedes. Un poster de la WWE, un disco de DVD o unas camisetas, quizas Rey Misterio tenga una mascara que no este usando.

Homero- Moe, creo que debes irte.

Moe- Bien, tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas noches.

_Moe sale de la casa. Mientras Moe distraia a todos, Magie aprovecha para apoderarse de la mascara de Rey. La astuta muchacha siguilosamente esconde la mascara fuera de la cocina. _

Marge- Homero, ¿le dijiste a Moe que tendriamos visitas?

Homero- Supongo que comente un poco el asunto. ¡Ah! Carl y Lenny querian que pidiera un autografo para ellos.

Marge- No abuses de nuestras visitas.

Rey Misterio- Los fanaticos no nos molestan.

Batista- En realidad yo me asusto un poco con las cartas de algunas mujeres locas.

Homero- Admiradoras obsecionadas, eso es patetico. Por eso, los famoso no comparten suficiente con sus fans y usan telefono privado.

_-Terminada la cena, Batista y Misterio se despiden de la familia Simpson- _

Batista- Ha sido una noche estupenda.

Rey Misterio- Lisa, te ver en la obra escolar.

"Estoy muy agradecida porque alguien muestre interers en mis aficiones"- Responde Lisa, Homero siente que "alguien" es una indirecta, pero Lisa tiene razon en estar enojada con la falta de interes que Homero ha demostrado por sus actividades.

Milhouse- Señor Misterio, ¿su mascara?

Rey Misterio- No se.

Marge- Seguramente esta en la cocina. _ -Marge revisa la cocina- _

Batista- Rey debe tener cientos de mascaras, pueden votar esa a la basura.

Rey Misterio- ¡Oye! Vota tus cosas a la basura.

Marge- No encuentro su mascara, Rey.

Rey Misterio- No importa, no necesito esa.

Homero- ¿Y cuanto cree que pueda valer una mascara suya en E-Buy?

Marge- ¡Homero!

Homero- Es una broma.

Batista- Bien, nos vamos.

Rey Misterio- Buenas noches, espero descansen bien.


	3. La obra escolar

**Los Simpson y la WWE**

Capítulo III: La obra escolar

_Este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero disfrutaran los primeros dos capítulos. Esta historia fue escrita originalmente para la página y agradezco el apoyo de los lectores de la página. _

_Debo mencionar que los personajes de Los Simpson no son de mi propiedad, ellos son propiedad de la cadena Fox. No intento obtener ningún provecho de esto, únicamente busco expresarme libremente. _

_La escuela primaria de Springfield ofrece un espectáculo para los padres de los estudiantes. Lisa y Bart van a participar, alguien famoso prometió anteriormente asistir para alentar a Lisa. _

_El superintendente Chalmers estará presente para asesorar la actividad, el señor Skinner está decidido a dar una buena impresión en esta oportunidad._

_Homero, Marge, Lisa, Bart y Maggie llegan a la escuela en auto. _

Lisa- Aun faltan 10 minutos para que empiece el show.

Bart- Las actividades escolares de padres e hijos son muy aburridas.

Homero- Sí, pero agradece que te dan la oportunidad de demostrar algún talento. Y agradece que yo y tu madre estemos aquí para verte.

Bart- Es su deber como padres, ¿no?

Homero- Sí, estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de apoyar a mis hijos. No soy como mi padre, él no estuvo entre la multitud cuando yo trabaje en la obra de Hamlet, yo estaba en tercer grado escolar.

Marge- Homero, eso es terrible.

Bart- ¿Que personaje fuiste? ¿Hamlet? ¿Learte? ¿El rey?

Homero- No, yo interprete al bufón que Hamlet apuñala.

Lisa- Bart recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con mi acto.

Bart- Tranquila, la habilidad del este gran baterista esta a tu disposición.

Lisa- ¿Traes el brazalete que te di?

Bart- Lo traigo en mi bolsillo.

Lisa- ¿Por qué no lo usas?

Bart- No es mi estilo.

Lisa- Yo uso el mío, tengo uno para todos en la banda y quiero que los usen.

_-Bart ata el brazalete a la muñeca de su mano derecha- _

Bart- Okay. Si ese adorno es importante para ti, amarrare ese trapo a mi brazo. ¿Contenta? Ahora voy a buscar a Milhouse, creo que está detrás de la escuela.

Marge- La obra pronto comenzara, es mejor que todos vayamos a dentro.

Bart- Todavía falta bastante tiempo para nuestro turno, Por favor.

Marge- Ah, está bien. Pero vuelve pronto.

_Bart va hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, Lisa y sus padres entran a la escuela. Bart encontrara una desagradable sorpresa. _

_Detrás de la escuela._

Bart- Milhouse, ¿estás aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

_- Bart observa un grupo de niños golpeando a Milhouse y a Nelson - _

Slash- Es aquel niño, atrápenlo.

Milhouse- ¡Vete, Bart!

_- Dos muchachos sujetan a Bart. Milhouse y Nelson no pueden ayudarlo, Milhouse esta tirado en el suelo y Nelson trataba de defenderse de otros dos -_

Slash- Estoy feliz por verte, mocoso.

Bart- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a...? ¡Ouch! _- La frase de Bart queda inconclusa porque Slash golpea a Bart en el estomago, aprovechando que está indefenso -_

Slash- Habla cuando yo indique que puedes hablar.

Bart- Eres muy rudo cuando te respaldan tus amigos. _-Responde Bart con algo de dolor por el golpe que le propino anteriormente- _

Slash- Aunque no necesito ayuda para golpeare, disfruto tener este tipo de control.

Bart- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué te hicimos?

Slash- Nada, únicamente estaba aburrido y pensé en venir a saludar. ¿Pensaste que no volverías a verme? La vida da sorpresas, Bart.

Bart- Esta es sin duda una de esas sorpresas desagradables. Seguramente puedes encontrar mejores cosas que hacer que golpear personas indefensas.

Slash- Tal vez, pero esto es demasiado entretenido.

Bart- Disfrutas siendo un monstruo.

Earl- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Slash- Suéltenlo, quiero ver como pelea.

_- Los secuaces de Slash liberan a Bart, el joven Simpson está furioso pero sabe que la situación puede tornarse muy peligrosa -_

Bart- No quiero pelear contra ti.

Slash- ¿No? Supongo que tienes miedo.

Bart- Tú no me asustas, pero no todos estamos dementes como tú.

Slash- Entonces eres un pacifista. Crees que eres mejor que yo, ¿de eso se trata?

"¿Podemos irnos ahora? Esto es aburrido"- _Suena la voz de un acompañante de Slash._

Slash- ¡Saldremos cuando yo ordene! ¡Esperen! Ahora, Bart, pela o acabare contigo y con tus amigos.

Nelson- No lo escuches, Bart.

Bart- No voy a luchar contigo.

Slash- Bien, si no quieres pelear no voy a obligarte. Pero la próxima ocasión quizás visite a esa niña en el parque... ¿Cuál era el nombre de ella?

Bart- No te atrevas a hablar de ella.

Slash- Lisa Simpson, estudiante destacada, amante de la música jazz. Creo que cuando ella crezca podría no ser demasiado fea, tal vez pueda ser ella una de mis chicas recurrentes.

Bart- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

Slash- Creo que ofendí tus sentimientos, lastima. No me importa, ¿Permanecerás ahí sin hacer nada o vas a pelar? ¡Vamos, Bart! ¡Golpea!

_Slash empuja a Bart y la ira de este estalla. Slash quiere pelear con Bart, su ataque psicológico resulta como planeaba, nuevamente Bart ataca a Slash. _

_Bart golpea Slash, ambos caen al suelo. Intercambian golpes, los demás miran atentos la pelea. Pero Slash toma la ventaja, él logra golpear el rostro de Bart repetidamente, Slash se levanta y Bart esta casi noqueado. _

Slash- ¿Te crees rudo ahora, pequeño bastardo? ¿Eh?

_- Slash patea a Bart en las costillas– _

Earl- Oye, Slash, creo que fue suficiente.

Slash- ¡Yo diré cuando es suficiente!... ¡Rayos!... debo tranquilizarme o haré una estupidez. Creo que aprendieron la lección. Pero te diré algo más, Bart. Todos los hombres son monstruos, solo es necesario el incentivo correcto.

_- Slash toma la pulsera de Bart -_

Vamos, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en este apestoso lugar.

"Bien, finalmente"- _Responde uno de sus acompañantes._

Milhouse- Canallas. _-Slash sale y Milhouse camina hacia Bart, los lentes de Milhouse están rotos en el suelo- _¿Estás bien, Bart? ¿Bart?

_Ahora veamos que ocurre dentro de la escuela._

_Homero y Marge están sentados en segunda fila, Marge carga a Maggie. Homero está sentado a la derecha de su esposa._

Marge- Homero, Bart no ha llegado.

Homero- No estés preocupada, falta un par de minutos. _- Homero está comiendo frituras -_

Marge- ¿Acaso siempre debes estar comiendo?

Homero- Regaños, todo es regaños contigo. Debes ser tolerante, Marge, enseñan eso en la iglesia.

_Posiblemente adivinaron que Marge gruño como acostumbra, luego murmuro algo- _"Intento, pero algunas veces pienso que sería más fácil dispararte".

"Entiendo tu dolor, Marge, créeme"_- Suena la voz de Ned Flander, está sentado a la izquierda de Marge._

Homero- Flander, tú también viniste.

Ned- Sí, Homero. Vine para ver a mis hijos.

Homero- ¿Que harán ellos?

Ned- 40 figuras de origami en 10 minutos.

Homero- No está mal, pero no ganarán un premio nobel por eso. Mis hijos tienen talento, son únicos y no porque yo sea su padre.

Snake- Usted es un padre orgullo, señor.

Marge- ¿Snake?

_- __Snake__está sentado detrás de Homero -_

Homero- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Snake- En ocasiones olvido mi conducta criminal para integrarme con la gente "honesta". Mi hijo ingreso a esta escuela hace un mes y hoy es un gran día para él, recitara un poema.

Es un pequeño especial. _ - Comenta el hombre con un tono conmovido -_

Homero- Wow! Incluso los criminales pueden ser padres devotos. ¿Y porque esta Krusty?

_-Krusty está sentado delante de Homero-_

Krusty- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo también tengo una hija, recuerda. Me aconsejaste como ser un buen padre y por cierto, eso no ayudo mucho. Pero intento hacer un buen trabajo.

Ned- Ser padre es un trabajo agotador, pero satisfactorio.

Homero- Sí, es verdad. Nada es mejor que tener una familia, ¿usted está de acuerdo, Tony?

_- Tony, "EL Gordo", está sentado a la derecha de Homero -_

Tony- Claro, la vida de un hombre es nada sin hijos. No imagino una vida tan vacía, siento lastima por esos hombres solitarios.

Homero- Sí, pobres diablos.

_Mientras tanto, en la taberna de Moe..._

"Este lugar está muy solitario hoy, Barney"- Suena la voz del cantinero.

"Sí, mucho silencio. Este lugar es oscuro y deprimente" - Contesta un hombre sentado junto a la barra de bebidas.

- "¿Barney, tienes familia?".

- "Únicamente tenia a mi madre".

- "¿No tienes hermanos?".

- "No, siempre fuimos solo mi mamá y yo, ¿y tú?".

- "No tengo a nadie, mi padres murieron hace mucho y no tengo hermanos, ni siquiera tengo primos".

- "Yo tengo varios primos, mi padre no tenia hermanos, pero mi madre tiene 2 hermanas. Pero la familia de mi madre está en Arizona".

- "Mi madre tenía una hermana, mi tía Gertrudis. Era una señora muy simpática".

- "Pues... la mañana está muy bonita".

Moe- "Sí, un excelente día para tomar un poco de sol".

_El sonido de un eructo llena el lugar, el cantinero y su cliente pasan las horas compartiendo recuerdos buscando sentir un poco de humanidad en sus corazones. Pero esto no tiene relación con la historia que yo relataba anteriormente. _

_Regresemos a la escuela. Detrás del telón vemos a Lisa._

_Es el turno de Lisa, su banda incluye a Ralf, Martin, Kearney y Jimbo._

Lisa- Bart no está. Nunca puedo confiar en él.

Kearney- No le necesitamos.

Martin- Concuerdo, tú tocas el saxofón, yo toco la guitarra, Ralf toca los tambores con las manos y Kearney toca el clarinete.

Jimbo- No olvides quien va a cantar, el mejor rapero de la escuela, yo.

Kearney- La función debe continuar, eso dicen.

Lisa- Creo que tienen razón. Por cierto, Kearney, es increíble que tú sepas tocar un instrumento tan hermoso.

Kearney- Tengo muchas facetas, no todo es repartir golpes.

Jimbo- Pero eso verdaderamente divierte.

_-Jimbo da un golpe a el hombro de Martin- _

Martin- ¡Ay!... eso dolió. Estaba olvidando, ¿qué canción interpretamos?

Ralf- Me encanta la música hip-hop, pero también me gusta la música country.

Lisa- Supongo que tocaremos la canción prevista. En realidad no creo que esa persona venga.

_Regresemos con Homero._

Marge- Pronto será el turno de Lisa, no he visto entrar a Bart.

Homero- Hablando de no ver, te diré quien no está aquí. El señor Misterio, la "súper estrella". _-Homero hace la seña de comillas con los dedos cuando dice "súper estrella"_- No me sorprende.

Marge- Seguramente el señor Gutiérrez está muy ocupado.

Homero- Lo importante es que Lisa tiene a su padre para apoyarla, yo si soy una figura masculina que admirar y respetar.

Marge- ¿Que ocurre contigo? ¿Tienes celos del señor Misterio?

Homero- No, ¿por qué? Soy un hombre común que realiza un buen trabajo como padre y esposo. Soy un miembro honorable de mi comunidad, no me importa no tener tanto dinero y fama como esos luchadores.

Marge- Bien por ti... pero me preocupa que Lisa este ilusionada con la llegada de el señor Misterio y parece que él no va a venir.

_-Un hombre se sienta junto a Marge_-

Rey Misterio- Aquí estoy, señora.

Marge- ¡Es usted! Agradezco mucho su presencia.

Rey Misterio- Dije que vendría a ver a Lisa, me gusta cumplir mi palabra. ¡Hola, Maggie!

_- Rey hace cosquillas a Maggie, la pequeña sonríe -_

"No soporto a este tipo, el se cree un súper héroe. Llevándose toda la atención" - _Esta frase surge en la cabeza de Homero, molesto por la presencia de Misterio. _

_Dentro de su cabeza suena una segunda opinión- _"Es un sujeto simpático, creo que es un buen ser humano. No tienes porque compararte a él".

_- Pero la voz de la razón es silenciada- _"Cállate, cerebro".

_Detrás de el telón..._

Skinner- Es turno de ustedes. Salgan y den una gran demostración de talento.

Lisa- Es el momento, muévanse.

Kearney- Oyeron a la dama, todos a el escenario.

_Lisa y su banda caminan al escenario. Lisa mira a las personas sentadas en las tribunas._

Lisa- No puedo creerlo. Él llego, cumplió su palabra.

Martin- No puede ser él, estas bromeando.

Lisa- Él esta allí, junto a mi mama.

Jimbo- No le reconozco.

Lisa- Cambio de planes. Tocaremos esa canción.

Kearney- En realidad no soy fanático de la lucha libre, pero empecemos.

Jimbo- Es hora de el reggaetón.

_Marge y Homero ven a Lisa entrar al escenario._

- "Bart no esta con ellos, Homero".

- "Eso era predecible, Bart no es muy confiable. Nada podemos hacer"- _Homero habla con un tono de indiferencia._

Lisa- Empecemos.

_Lisa y la banda tocan una singular canción. Es el tema musical de Rey Misterio, Jimbo canta la letra en español._

_La canción tiene ritmo, el publico no tiene interés en el tema de la canción._

Homero- Conozco esa canción.

Rey Misterio- Que curioso, están tocando mi tema musical.

Marge- Sí, reconozco el ritmo.

Rey Misterio- Recuerdo cuando escuche por primera vez esa tonada, la compañía contrato a unos jóvenes latinos para componer la letra, no recuerdo de donde eran ellos.

Homero- Bah, la canción de John Cena es mejor que esa.

Marge- Mmm....

_Junto al escenario..._

Superintendente Chalmers- ¡Skinner! ¿Por que esa niña desperdicia el tiempo de el publico tocando la canción de un personaje de la WWE?

Incluso hace 10 años yo era fanático de la lucha libre, cuando estaba Stone Cold y Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Pero hoy en día, no hay nada bueno.

Skinner- Yo también estoy consternado. No sabía que Lisa Simpson era fan de ese violento programa televisivo. Es un desperdicio de talento tocar un rap como ese.

Superintendente Chalmers- No sea ignorante, eso no es música rap. Es música reggaetón.

Skinner- ¿Reggaetón? ¿Es una variante de la música reggae?

Superintendente Chalmers- ¿Para qué pierdo el tiempo con usted?

_En cuanto a la canción de Rey Misterio, esta es la letra para aquellos que no la conozcan:_

**Cancion "Booyaca 619" escrita por **P.O.D. (Payable On Death)

**What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.** **Ya llego el Rey Mysterio.** **Bato cabron de San Diego.** **Flash up on the scene like a brown crusader.** **Blowing up screens like space invaders.** **Too much damage for one to manage.** **Going 51 50 'speaky Spanglish.'** **Aste a un lado estoy pesado.** **Vivo la vida peleando pecados.** **Estados Unidos al otro lao.** **A puebla Canada 619 solao.** **Do it for my people yeah you gotta love it.** **'Mexican' across the stomach.** **So think nothing of it** **but love it.**

_Mientras Lisa toca el saxofón, Rey hace una invitación a Homero._

Rey Misterio- Señor Simpson. Faltan 5 días para el espectáculo, porque no salimos a recorrer la ciudad.

Homero- Supongo que mañana en la tarde podríamos ir a beber unas cervezas.

Rey Misterio- Bien, tu elegís el sitio.

Homero- Bien, si no te molesta pasar tiempo con la prole.

Rey Misterio- Me llevare bien con tus amigos, de seguro.

Homero- En ese caso, Flander, ¿quieres acompañarnos a beber unas cervezas?

Ned- Supongo que me hace falta salir de casa un rato, buscare una niñera para mis hijos.

Homero- Marge no tendrá inconveniente en cuidarlos, ¿verdad, Marge?

Marge- Creo que no.

Ned- Entonces, como le dice la muerte a la enfermedad: "Yo te sigo".

**Trucha de la calle a la lucha.** **Siempre represento con mi chacho cachucha.** **619 simo that's my corra.** **San Diego, Puerto Rico sinaloa.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **Mira, mira. Watcha, Watcha.** **Cuidado con los celos porque matan.** **Booyaka Booyaka el regeton.** **Me moda no Mysterio esta cabron.** **One, two, three. Este boy's outta that's deep.** **Como la ves.** **Facil como uno, dos, tres.** **Mr. DJ, play that rola otra vez.** **And watch how many people go off.** **Under the wooden cross, who's the boss.** **Nadie brinca brinca.** **De el cielo Con mi voz brillo el cielo.** **Alto porque me duele la alma.** **Y deje mi cartera en Tijuana.** **El soldado enmascarado ten cuidado.** **paisa paisa estas pasado.** **Booyaka. ****Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **Making universal, speaking English.** **The way we flip it is hard to distinguish.** **Booyaka Booyaka el reggaeton.** **Mic check. Mic check. 1, 2, it's on.** **Look at me now, el tijuanero.** **Amazing the world con mascara de cuero.** **Mira watcha el mero mero.** **Disfruta la vida con todos sus perros.** **It took a whole lot to get where I'm at.** **But still ain't got shit but tats on my back.** **Ink on my chest, and up down my arms.** **I made it true stories and put in a song.** **La voz inocente en mi gente.** **Truena fuerte como cuente.** **That's just life in the 619. So hey, DJ, ** **hit me one more time.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo.** **Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey)** **Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale.** **What you gonna do when we come for you?** **Correle. Correle. Andale**

_Más tarde, todos salen de la escuela. _

_Homero carga a Maggie, Misterio acompaña a los Simpson hasta el automóvil._

Rey Misterio- Lisa, agradezco que tocaras mi canción, fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte.

Lisa- ¿En serio? _-Contesta Lisa sonrojada-_ Bueno, usted merece que reconozcan su éxito como deportista.

Marge- Y quiero saber donde esta Bart.

Homero- Él y Milhouse están junto al auto.

_- Es obvio que algo había ocurrido, Bart y Milhouse estaban sucios, Milhouse tenia sus anteojos rotos en la mano y Bart tenia un ojo entrecerrado. En la cara de Bart se notaba angustia - _

Marge- ¡Bart! ¡¿Por que estas golpeado?!¡Por todos los cielos, ¿que hiciste esta vez?

Bart- Nada, esto no es mi culpa.

Marge- ¿Nada? Para mi esos moretones no son nada, ¿quien te hizo esto?

Bart- Únicamente tuvimos una discrepancia de opinión con unos chicos, olvidalo.

Homero- A nadie lo golpean tanto sin una razón, muchacho.

Bart- ¡No es mi culpa!

Milhouse- Bart no hizo nada, nos atacaron sin razón alguna. Fueron esos maleantes que vimos en el parque. Ese tal Slash tiene algo contra Bart.

Homero- ¿Slash? ¿Ese muchacho psicótico vino hasta aquí solo para golpear a mi hijo?

Marge- ¿De quien están hablando, Homero?

Homero- Pues... es cierto muchacho problemático. Pero voy terminare con eso.

Bart- Olvidalo, no hagas nada.

Lisa- Pero Bart...

Bart- Basta, no quiero discutir esto.

_-Bart se levanta y se recuesta sobre la puerta del auto, aparta la mirada de su familia- _

Marge- Bart no esta bien, Homero. _- El tono de Marge suena preocupado, entiende que hay dolor en el corazón de su hijo - _

Homero- Entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¿por que nunca se que hacer?


End file.
